The present invention lies in the field of work planning or work organization and relates especially to a method for allocating to jobs resources equipped with the respective aptitudes/suitabilities for fulfilling jobs, in which an allocation of the resources to the jobs is determined on the basis of a network flow algorithm.
The allocation of resources (machines or people) to jobs which are to be fulfilled within a certain time window is a problem which is comparatively easy to resolve for a small number (for example <10) of resources and jobs, but which is complex and demands a high processing outlay for a large number (for example >1000) of resources and jobs. This problem has previously been solved using conventional optimization algorithms which in general however have to run for several hours to deliver a result. This renders short-term changes in planning, which can be necessary if resources fail or if the parameters of the problem change, practically impossible and also extremely expensive from the cost standpoint. Interactive planning, in which the planner has an influence on the allocation result, has thus not been possible previously.